An Equation of Beauty
by SpeedDemonGirl
Summary: The intersection of their lines was the very definition of beauty...and together he knew that they could multiply to equal much, much more. :oneshot:


Love was a thing of pure beauty.

Everyone knew that, even those who seemed shutout from the real world, such as Sho Minamimoto, resident Game Master and mathematical genius. In fact, he would be the first to agree with that statement, for his feelings for his beloved mathematics was clearly seen in everything he did from the words that flowed from his mouth to the giant skyscrapers of artwork that towered above the silly, pathetic common folk. Even though everyone obviously knew about this love of his, there was one thing not everyone did know.

Sho had another love.

He had a love that, at times, he almost craved more than factoring a set of algebraic expressions.

Their relationship had started off simply enough; her curves had attracted his attention at first sight. He'd been captivated by her beauty; a pure equation of such, complemented by the addition of her lovely complexion. She stared back at him as he eyed her tangent lines, beckoning to him in a whisper.

"_Take me…take me…"_

Sho tried to push such insignificant, garbage thoughts from his mind, not wanting to bother with a radian such as her.

Unfortunately, his mind wouldn't listen.

Thoughts of her began to replace every common factor in his head until all he had left were extraneous ideas and her fleeting, imaginary form. Calculating the inverse of a function or even using his beloved soh-cah-toa wouldn't even help anymore. Finally, as he passed by her one day, he gave in.

And stole her heart.

Their union together was achieved almost instantaneously, and as time passed the relationship grew more and more passionate until Sho felt as if they had both somehow divided into one. The more they intersected, the more he needed to satisfy his irregular craving for her.

Every day Sho would take her to view his art so that they could bask in its perfect beauty together. Together they would clamber to the top and perch upon the vertex of the structure, staring down at the garbage below them and feeling as if they were the very king and queen of such a world.

Then, they would begin.

Intersecting each other, Sho's fingers would ever so slightly run across her body, then his lips would lightly part and push themselves against her, thus completing the square. He would pour his very soul into her, the breath quickly escaping from his lungs in a pure shout of joy to the heavens. Others stared up at their act, but neither of them cared about hectopascals such as those; they had each other, after all.

They were 2 parts love, 2 parts beauty, and when added together equaled a form simpler than a 30-60-90, yet as complex and individual as an inverse matrix. How Sho's sine had ever been whole without her cosine he didn't know; all he did know was that he needed her now, and without her he would surely be nothing more than a fraction of who he was when added with her. Together they would multiply and expand until all that was left was one organism greater than the sum of the entire rest of the world.

Feelings of pure ecstasy surrounded Sho and his partner as they continued their perfect union, but alas, like all perfect things, it eventually came to an end. Reluctantly Sho pulled away from her, his breath coming out in short, heavy gasps for air as he wished for more, _craved_ for more, even now. However, there was artwork to be constructed, victory equations to differentiate, and numbers to crunch. No more time could be subtracted from here.

Sho gently left her there, in the shadows of his heap, his heart heavy with loss as he went about to try and distract himself with mathematics.

The blue megaphone stared back, as it always did, awaiting her next use.

-XXX-

**A/N: **ShoXMegaphone FTW!Favorite Sho pairing after ShoXMath, haha!

So, anyone actually bother to read this whole one-shot? Or did you get scared off by the thought of a pairing? Bwahaha!

This was just a thought I had while trying to go to sleep one night. Someone I knew last year had written a story personifying how a coffee cup felt about it's relationship with the man drinking it, so I expanded upon that idea and applied it to Sho and his beloved megaphone.

Ignore the grammar mistakes…it eventually will be shipped off to my editor via Yahoo IM for those.

Flames shall be CRUNCHED! and added to the heap!


End file.
